


Бомба с радиовзрывателем

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bombs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задача Эггзи на этой тренировке - обезвредить бомбу с радиовзрывателем путём создания каких-то специальных помех. И вообще-то это работа Мерлина. Он же по праву считается штатным компьютерным магом Kingsman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бомба с радиовзрывателем

Гарри даже не подбадривает его через наушник, молчит, как партизан, и Эггзи это порядочно злит. А ещё его раздражает собственное наивное ожидание хоть каких-то тёплых слов, поддержки. Можно подумать, он копошится в этих чёртовых кнопках только для того, чтобы услышать похвалу от наставника! Хотя вообще-то да...в какой-то мере. Чёрт, кажется, этот факт не добавляет ему крутизны.

Задача Эггзи на этой тренировке - обезвредить бомбу с радиовзрывателем путём создания каких-то специальных помех. И вообще-то это работа Мерлина. Он же по праву считается штатным компьютерным магом Kingsman...  
Этот вопрос Эггзи честно задаёт координатору, пока тот зачитывает условия его задания.  
И слышит в ответ: "Мерлина с вами рядом может не оказаться".

...Нет, правда, кто-то должен сказать чуваку, что говорить о себе в третьем лице не слишком здорово.

 

Эггзи ругается - очень тихо, чтобы всевидящее око Харта не возмутилось - и всё-таки не выдерживает:  
\- Хей, Гарри, вы живой там? Притаились, словно кролик в норе.

В наушнике что-то потрескивает едва слышно, потом голос Гарри прошивает напряжённую тишину, и, чёрт, в него уже впитались что ли эти холодные нотки?

\- В данной ситуации, Эггзи, уместнее было бы сказать: словно человек, который сидит на взрывчатке и от ужаса старается даже не дышать. Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы и вернись к работе. У тебя осталась минута.

Эггзи отмахивается легкомысленно:  
\- Да бросьте, я почти закончил. К тому же эта комбинация не такая уж и сложная. В теории мы и посложнее решали. И стойте, стойте, какой ещё у вас там ужас? Вы же просто не умеете бояться, ну серьёзно! Я так думаю...

\- Очень рад, что моя дальнейшая судьба не вызывает у тебя опасений, Эггзи, - едко замечает Гарри. - И нет, я знаю, что такое страх. И тебе бы не помешало узнать.

\- Зачем это? Разве секретный агент не должен смело смотреть в лицо любой опасности? - смеётся Эггзи. 

То, что он делает сейчас кажется ему каким-то неестественным волшебством. Разве мог он когда-нибудь помыслить, что станет в один прекрасный день усиленно обезвреживать бомбу на расстоянии? Дело осложняет то, что в одном помещении с взрывчаткой заперт его наставник. Дурацкие эксперименты Мерлина с его напыщенным "так ваша производительность возрастёт в разы".

Гарри в наушнике вздыхает так устало, что на Эггзи тут же накатывает чувство вины. Возможно, его наставник действительно намучался с ним... Да и сидеть на бомбе не так уж и весело.  
Хотя Эггзи честно считает, что вся эта ситуация - просто хитрый трюк Мерлина, предназначенный для того, чтобы нагнать на него панику.

\- Агент должен обладать умением испытывать здравую долю страха - и не обязательно за себя - необходимую для того, чтобы продумывать возможность каждой мелочи оказаться фатальной. Но недостаточную для совершенного провала задания. Поторопись, Эггзи, мне вовсе не улыбается взлететь на воздух.

\- Да бросьте, - бормочет Эггзи, вбивая последние цифры в код. - Правда, вы же не думаете, что Мерлин действительно собирается вас...

А потом его в его ухе раздаётся истошный механический визг, вонзающийся в виски до отвратительной свербящей боли, и юноша торопливо выдёргивает наушник, борясь с желанием отшвырнуть в сторону.

Из дверей бомбо-непробиваемой тренировочной камеры за окном вырываются клубы чёрного дыма, клубятся, завиваются в отвратительно насмешливые, ехидные колечки.

Эггзи обнаруживает, что у него сел голос, и в горле поселилась, видимо, семья ежей. Он бестолково и безрезультатно хрипит в ставший бесполезным микрофончик, бьёт кулаком по столу и, кажется, задыхается.

Гарри Харт. Только что. Подорвался на чёртой бомбе. Из-за него.  
Мерлин всё же оказался достаточно пришибленной бессердечной сволочью, чтобы хладнокровно подсунуть неопытному ученику боевое взрывное устройство.

Эггзи пытается сесть на стул, промахивается в полнейшем бессилии, падает, ударяясь локтём, и даже не пытается встать. Просто не видит в этом цели.

\- Какого хрена?.. - он, кажется, скулит, так же тоненько, как расстроенный ДжейБи, и глаза у него режет нестерпимо. - Почему Гарри? Почему нельзя было взорвать меня?!

\- Потому что иначе мы бы не узнали, над чем стоит работать, - в голосе Мерлина нет ни капли сожаления, только бесконечная насмешливая кислота, и Эггзи гневно взвивается, чтобы горько высказать в лицо координатору всё, что он думает о его чёрством чёрном сердце. Ну или просто врезать...и ещё раз... За Гарри.

Но вместо активных боевых действий, единственное, что юный агент может предпринять, это бестолково всхлипнуть, судорожно ища пальцами опору.  
Потому что Гарри, мать-его-Харт, совершенно не выглядит как человек, только что рассыпавшийся на тысячи кусочков. Бровь он во всяком случае поднимает с совершенно живой насмешкой.

\- Гарри, - хрипло бормочет Эггзи, и ему до боли хочется ударить себя чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове. - Гарри, Гарри... Врежьте мне, а? Я потрясающий придурок.

Гарри - живой, живой Гарри! - весело хмыкает, и от этого привычного звука, и от того, как изгибаются в полуулыбке губы наставника, Эггзи испытывает мимолётное желание зареветь, как девчонка. Но не ревёт. Он же будущий секретный агент или что-то в этом роде.

\- Когда ты снова обретёшь возможность составлять осмысленные предложения, - начинает Харт, и Эггзи ловит себя на том, что счастлив, бесконечно счастлив слышать этот голос. Нет, правда, он хвостом готов завилять, как какой-то бестолковый щенок. - Тогда мы обсудим твои ошибки.

Мерлин сурово покашливает за спиной товарища:  
\- И дадим тебе второй шанс. 

***  
На этот раз Мерлин кисло заявляет Эггзи, что взрывать Гарри не собирается. Более того, в камеру - с закопчённых стен отскребают всю гарь, заново красят в противно синий - помещают манекена с недовольным лицом и непропорциональными ручками-ножками, напоминающими недоваренные сосиски. Эггзи не выдерживает и, уходя, щёлкает манекена по носу. Он не Гарри, его не жаль.

\- Приятель, - проникновенно говорит Эггзи неподвижной оранжевой кукле. - Я постараюсь быть максимально нежен. Обещаю.

Гарри совершенно не по-джентельменски фыркает за его спиной, и молодой Анвин готов, кажется, замурлыкать от облегчения. Сегодня ему не придётся переживать за наставника, трястись и обязательно сделать что-то неправильно. 

И да, Эггзи действительно кажется, что его система ценностей становится ужасающе однобокой.

Гарри координирует его действия, нависает над плечом, обдавая шею тёплым дыханием, и это всё порядком мешает сосредоточиться. Эггзи взрывает манекена два раза и, кажется, уже слышит жалобный протестующий писк пластикового человечка, и в какой-то момент ему и правда становится стыдно. Мерлин за спиной вздыхает так красноречиво и горько, словно Эггзи взорвал вместо дурацкого бункера Биг-Бен. А Гарри хмурит свои джентльменские брови, сжимает плечо ученика рукой и необычайно проникновенно просит сосредоточиться. Эггзи изо всех сил пытается не улыбаться, придать лицу более скорбное и виноватое выражение, но, увлёкшись бестолковыми попытками, только взрывает третьего манекена.

Когда ему наконец удаётся извлечь помехи на радиоволнах нужной длины и частоты, и тренировочная камера остаётся невредима - кто-то облегчённо вздыхает, и непонятно, Мерлин это или манекен, - Эггзи узнаёт, что похвала в устах Гарри звучит так же потрясающе и горячо, как и недовольство до этого.

Мерлин, наверное, тренируется на досуге каким-то особым видом радиоволн взрывать сердца своих подопечных. Иначе объяснить своё странное состояние Эггзи не может.

***  
\- Ты сможешь, - говорит Гарри, и Эггзи ощущает в его голосе подбадривающую улыбку. - Давай, я же достаточно ценный кадр Kingsman, меня нельзя терять.

\- Я могу быть уверенным, что Мерлин снова не обманывает меня? - у Эггзи что-то сипит в горле - словно помехи в испорченной рации - и он никак не может заставить свои руки перестать дрожать. - Ещё одного такого надувательства я не переживу.

Гарри коротко смеётся - Эггзи, кажется, наяву видит, как его наставник откидывает голову, открывая белую шею, улыбается широко, и волосы падают на его высокий лоб. 

\- Наш Мерлин разбил свою любимую кружку, пока его техники настраивали бомбу, так что есть все основания полагать, что он не врёт, - голос Харта теплеет ещё на градус - кажется, ещё немного и радиобомба перенастроится в тепловую и рванёт сама по себе. - Успокойся, Эггзи, ты справишься.

Невидимая рука - конечно же, это Мерлин высовывается из какой-то своей каморки - включает огромный таймер на стене, и Эггзи нестерпимо хочется заскулить и спрятать голову под стол, как какому-нибудь пресловутому страусу. Минута, ему дали одну грёбаную минуту.

\- Гарри, - бормочет Эггзи растерянно, лихорадочно воспроизводя в голове систему Мерлина. - Гарри... - и это звучит как какая-то молитва.

Его наставник вздыхает, и, кажется, ухо наяву опаляет жаром:  
\- Я говорил тебе про страх. Но ты слегка превысил допустимую норму. Как всегда, не видишь полумер...

\- Засовывать близких людей в коробку, напичканную взрывчаткой, - это жестоко, - Эггзи всё-таки сбивается на жалкий шёпот. - Это очень, очень жестоко...

Гарри замолкает на миг, потом говорит с какими-то новыми нотками, заставившими сердце Эггзи подскочить в неясном волнении, удариться о рёбра:  
\- Об этом мы поговорим чуть позже. Время.

Дальше Эггзи работает в тишине. Точнее, нет. Гарри на другом конце связи дышит размеренно и спокойно, даже ухитряется промурлыкать пару чистых ноток из какой-то торжественной мелодии. И нет, Эггзи совершенно не уверен, что это не "Боже, храни королеву".

И когда ему удаётся настроить нужные параметры радиоволн и радостно пробормотать что-то невразумительное, Гарри одобрительно усмехается.

А потом наушник коротит, и все звуки пропадают в неясном шуме.

Эггзи сконструировал на радиоволнах нужные помехи, Эггзи сделал всё точно по схеме Мерлина.  
Но он всё-таки забыл про время.

***  
Эггзи почему-то не выгоняют из Kingsman. Более того, его приставляют к молчаливому, сочувственно смотрящему сквозь круглые очки агенту Персивалю, координирующему к тому же и Рокси. Персиваль, кажется, действительно боится, что Эггзи совершит какую-нибудь глупость, потому что не отходит от него ни на миг. И это порядочно раздражает.

Нет, Эггзи не собирается вершить над собой самосуд или что-то в этом роде. Пуленепробиваемая апатия берёт его в свои тиски и с каждым новым днём сжимает всё крепче.

Мерлин теперь упорно запирается у себя и задания диктует через общую связь не своим - механическим противным голосом. 

\- Он сам виноват, - жёстко бросает Эггзи на робкую фразу Рокси, которая искренне тревожится о душевном состоянии их координатора. - Никто не просил его...

Никто не просил Мерлина запирать Гарри в бункере, напичканном взрывчаткой. Никто не просил Мерлина передавать спасение агента Kingsman в руки неопытного мальчишки. 

Но Эггзи предпочитает не вспоминать, что и Мерлин, и Гарри просили его самого об очень важной вещи. Просили справиться, не подвести. Потому что такое очень просто может случиться и в жизни. На войне как на войне. 

Но отнимать у Эггзи - и у Kingsman, конечно же у Kingsman, - Гарри было слишком жестоко.

***  
Четвёртое испытание со взрывчаткой Мерлин проводит на Персивале. Рокси, с волнением следящая за экспериментом, крепится, и руки у неё почти не дрожат, когда девушка подбадривающе хлопает Эггзи по плечу. Персиваль улыбается спокойно, и очки у него блестят совсем как у Гарри.

Мерлин даёт Эггзи всего сорок пять секунд и угрюмо замолкает на своей частоте. Эггзи вбивает нужные параметры на автомате, и таймер показывает восемь секунд запаса, когда дверь бункера открывается, и Рокси несётся по тренировочному полю, как тонконогая лань, с разбегу кидается на шею наставнику, совсем по-девчоночьи утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

\- Молодец, Эггзи, - говорит Персиваль в наушник, и в голосе его - неподдельная гордость. - Будь я твоим наставником, я не желал бы лучшего результата.

Эггзи бессильно мотает головой, не в силах сказать ни слова, и сползает вниз по спинке кресла.  
У него уже есть наставник, и никакого другого Эггзи не хочет. Никогда.

Эггзи почти растворяется в кислотной смеси ненависти к самому себе и горьких воспоминаний о Гарри, когда широкая крепкая ладонь ложится на его голову, ерошит волосы мягко, и кончики чужих пальцев нежно щекочут завиток уха. 

\- Он мог бы и лучше, - весело возражает Персивалю голос Гарри Харта над креслом Эггзи. - Мог бы дать тебе хотя бы десять секунд запаса. А то восемь, что за глупости. Несерьёзно. 

Эггзи всхлипывает изумлённо - в горле, глазах словно мельчайших битых стёкол накрошено - непонимающе крутит головой, пытается вырваться из-под руки, бесцеремонно закручивающей пряди его волос на пальцы. Но его не пускают, крепко прижимают голову к чужому боку, к белой рубашке. Эта рубашка и убеждает Эггзи, заставляет притихнуть - только в горле всё ещё толкается какой-то шершавый шар, и с губ слетает только невнятный писк. Но парнишка успокаивается понемногу, трётся носом, щекой - как виноватый щенок - о хрустящую ткань. Рубашка пахнет Гарри, а своему носу Эггзи доверяет больше, чем слуху.

Значит, всё это было лишь аферой...  
Чтобы помучить его, глупого мальчишку.  
Потому что никто - пребывая в добром здравии и трезвом рассудке - взрывать лучшего агента Kingsman.  
Даже Мерлин.  
Особенно Мерлин.

Гарри гладит Эггзи по затылку, задевает ласковыми пальцами напряжённую шею и щёку. И молчит. И не извиняется. Даже "Боже, храни королеву" не насвистывает.

И никогда ещё Эггзи так не хотелось взорвать вместо всех этих грёбаных манекенов Мерлина.

Но это ведь может подождать, верно?..


End file.
